1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a process for the preparation of silane esters of tertiary alcohols obtained by a two-step process in which in a first step a halogen silane is reacted with a primary or secondary alcohol to produce a halogen alkoxy silane and the resultant halogen alkoxy silane is reacted in a second step with a tertiary alcohol whereby there is formed a silane ester of a tertiary alcohol. This invention is also directed to a method for obtaining silane esters of tertiary alcohols in pure form. This invention is particularly directed to the silane esters of tertiary alcohols per se and to an improved process whereby they are obtained in relatively pure form. The process is directed to compounds such as tertiary butoxyalkoxysilanes.